Problem: Emily was assigned pages 21 through 51 for homework tonight. If Emily read all of the pages she was assigned, how many pages did she read?
Answer: Instead of counting pages 21 through 51, we can subtract 20 from each number so we instead consider pages 1 through 31. We see that Emily read 31 pages. Notice that she read 31 and not 30 pages.